Thursday
by WolfWillow96
Summary: Klaus has finally found someone who makes him happy, Caroline, but his dark nature is too much for her. His little sister, Elena, finally gets to know the true nature of her siblings and befriends Caroline. Together, they decide to run away. Dark themes! (Violent, Rape) Klaroline x Stelena x Debekah


She was there every Thursday night. So was he, hidden in the furthest corner of the popular yet old bar, looking through the sea of people talking and making jokes, pretending they liked each other when they couldn't even handle themselves without all the alcohol and drugs. Why did they have to laugh so loud? He shook his head in disappointment, humans couldn't be real anymore without being called rude or a smartass. But she was different, she was real. Her laugh was soft and genuine, her mouth never lying. The old station clock hanging on the dark red wall of his left, told him he had been sitting there over half an hour. Just to make sure the clock told the truth, he checked his watch. It was indeed nine thirty, his solar controlled brown watch was never wrong. The blond should've been here already, starting her first water, telling guys to leave her, that she had no interest, getting a drink for free from the bartender who had an obvious secret crush on her.

"Klaus?"

He cursed inside his head for not being invisible, his brother was one of those loud drinking people, not company he wanted when waiting for her appearance.

Kohl gave a hard pat on his shoulder, another thing he hated: affection. So much humans liked to touch everyone and everything, all the time, a need he never understood. Though his brother knew, he was too drunk to care. Just like the big girl next to them didn't care that she was making her boyfriend jealous by talking to other guys, or that her top was hanging a little too low at the front, a piece of her black bra visible. His girl never went that far, she was always neatly dressed, never embarrassing herself or others.

"This really needs to stop, you know. I mean, yeah, she's hot and all that but is she really worth it? " His drunk eyes focused on a tall skinny brunette, standing alone at the bar.

"Unless those", he pointed to the girl, "are her friends. Or is there only one? Please tell me they're twins, I'd love a threesome. Wait, are there three now? I just said three, didn't I?"

"Go back to your herd, Kohl, if they come over, I might kill one." Klaus was looking forward to seeing his blonde again, he couldn't even think that her skipping a night was a possibility, she wouldn't do that to him. He was so focused on the door , feeling a rush of sadness every time it went open, that Kohl's voice was somewhere on the background, next to the laughter and talking of others. Until she finally walked in. Everything went mute and the only movement he saw, was hers. Like always, she first greeted her friends, two girls and one guy, gay, where after she got water, sparkling, for a change. As she walked, her dress floated behind her, and her hair bounced smoothly when turning her head. And that's the moment he'll never forget, a moment he had never seen coming, one that was greater than himself. Klaus didn't know what he felt, he felt everything, joy, panic, love, stress, anxiety and nothing at the same time. And then it was over, too soon. In his moment, he apparently had stood up, gazing foolishly.

"She saw me. She waved." Even saying it out loud didn't make it look more realistic. Three weeks now, had he been waiting for her in this bar, at this particular spot but never ever had she seen him, or so he thought. Until tonight. At first, he thought someone was behind him, waving at her but he'd checked: she had smiled and waved at him, invisible Klaus.

"...like, imagine a foursome or so with five girls, that'd be heaven, for sure." Kol was still talking but for once, Klaus didn't mind, he was too euphoric, so he just grabbed his brother by his arm, pulled him up and drove themselves home.

With the Mikaelsons, home meant a gothic yet modern castle up the hill , at the border between Mystic falls and Grey Folks, so they could rule both cities. Only a few knew not to knock on the mayors door but on theirs if they wanted something to change in town. The man who pretended to be the leader, Mayor Forbes, was scared to death at only the sight of the Mikaelsons parents. Who wouldn't? They decided and managed everything, from little expenses to illegal business. The previous mayor, Fell, had also known the Mikaelsons, hunted by nightmares about the family that only made his fear and obedience stronger, the one before him knew them as well, and the one before him,... The mayors weren't elected by the folks, not that they had a clue, the Mikaelsons always chose a strong person without a will and with a very high obedience level. Most of the time, it was someone who had lost his parents and looked for guidance elsewhere, or an insecure person that didn't know what to do and liked to be told, a good actor. It didn't really matter at the end of the day, everyone feared that powerful family while almost no one really knew them.

"Elena..." Kohl growled as she pulled open his long white curtains, and rolled under his blanket. The sun was shining bright, for the first time in a while, like it wanted to irritate Kohl on purpose.

"Kohl..." Elena aped him, using the same nagging voice. "Shouldn't have gotten so drunk."

The brunette went further with her daily routine, ignoring the groaning vampire with a hangover, and looked around in the walk in closet. She chose the clothes of every single Mikaelson's child as they didn't remember their agenda. She did and dresses them likewise, for example, Kohl had a meeting for work today (yeah, Elena was also surprised he was the one with work) so she chose an expensive grey suit and hung it on the bed.

The vampire mumbled something.

"What?" She asked, leaning closer.

Kohl's hand suddenly came out of the mess of blankets and grabbed her arm on which she had been keeping her balance, he pulled her under with him.

"The smell!" The girl tried to escape his grip but try fighting a vampire, and the only result she got was a laughing Kohl.

"I said: I hate you." Kohl rolled on top of her, crushing her with his weight. Elena grasped for breath and tried to move to get some air in her lungs. Suddenly, there was air, and the smell gone.

As she turned around, she saw Kohl lying on the floor in his underwear, Held down by the foot of his sister, Rebekah.

"Bitch." He said.

Rebekah shrugged and grabbed Elena's arm, pulling her of the bed like she was a rag doll.

"You know, she's human, start treating her like it or you'll kill her. "

From the corner of her eye, she saw Kohl rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, you're one to speak. You act like she's your own puppy or something. "

The only answer he got was a shoulder, and Elena got told to follow the blonde to her room, but before she did, she strongly advised Kohl to take a shower. He threw a shoe at her, which she dodged and while smirking at her small victory, she went to Bekahs room. Closing the door behind her, she didn't see Rebekah but she felt the wind of the vampire running around the room. It didn't take long before Elena stopped looking and guessing at where the vampires were when she didn't see them, one of the habits she had created when moving in.

"Klaus was in a good mood this morning, I bet he was on the verge of singing." Elena casually sat down on the long red armchair, leather of course.

"Klaus? " There were two words that no one in this house said in one sentence: Klaus and happy, so when Rebekah did hear them, she came to a stop. "Our Klaus?"

Elena nodded and stood up. "Not that top, take the other one, you know which I mean. " The brunette looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help but compare herself to Rebekah. She was small, short and didn't have those curves Bekah and her mother had. Her hair wasn't shiny and keeping it from getting frizzy was a daily struggle while Rebekahs thick curls didn't take any work. Every time Elena said something about her appearance in comparison to theirs, they said it was the vampirism and that it wasn't fair to compare.

"Do not think about it." Rebekah , now fully dressed, warned her.

"But.." But there was really no 'but' so she stopped and sighed, made it clear she was about to leave.

"Elena, I mean it. Or I'm going to tell Elijah."

She gave herself one last glance in the mirror before she left without saying anything else. It was a lost battle. Ever since Elena had moved in, she wanted to be one of them, a vampire but for some reason, they were against it. Nobody would turn her, nobody would even argue about it anymore. It wasn't fair.

Ten years ago, there had been a big fire in Mystic Falls, a whole apartment building turned down to ashes, just like the residents. As a job of the mayor, Esther, the Mikaelson's mother, had investigated the fire and observed the scene. She had stated it started with a fire being left on and that only the first floor had survived. The fire had begun at the second, spreading out so far there was no more escaping. The fire stairs were so old and not taken care off that they had fallen to the ground, killing one if the first floor dads. As she saw the black burned down walls and all the ashes, she felt something alive between all those dead bodies, some recognisable, others only a pile of dust. There was a sound of a heart beating, very soft and still, but it was there. And that's the day Esther found Elena, on the top floor, sleeping in a pink little princesses bed. No one else had survived and here she was, a six year old sleeping through it. At first, Esther had tried to find her parents or any relative at all but it was like she had been living with only her mom, now lying in the morgue. The search had taken a couple of days and the more time she spent with the girl, the lesser did she want to find her family. After a week or two, she gave up and after a month, she adopted Elena, always having wanted two girls. Her husband, Mikael, didn't care much at the beginning, he'd rather have another boy, to proceed their heritage, but also he grew fond of the little girl. It was weird, Mikael had never really spent any time noticing his children or giving them proper fatherly love. Not long after, Elena was introduced to her new four siblings: Elijah, the oldest, Rebekah, Klaus and the youngest, Kohl. They were a little confused at first, because their mother often found survivors but she had never bothered them, just left them in the hands of the police. There was a little bit of jealousy when they noticed even their father enjoyed her company while they had never been able to be in the same room if not for business. Until this day, it was a mystery to why Mikael seemed to like only Elena.


End file.
